


Sirius War: Love is War

by mochacherie



Series: Playing with Fire (Sirius Black/OC two-shot) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Flirting, Hogwarts Era, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sirius Black Being an Idiot, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacherie/pseuds/mochacherie
Summary: Sirius Black wants to be confessed to. At 36 Sirius thought he'd seen it all. But then he met her.Harry Potter AU where Sirius doesn't die.Inspired by anime "Kaguya Sama: Love is War"Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Playing with Fire (Sirius Black/OC two-shot) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776994
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Sirius War: Love is War

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was actually writing a different SiriusxOC one-shot when the idea for this hit me and I decided to make this the prequel to the main one. And then I remembered the anime and thought what if...

Sirius Black was no stranger to getting rejected by women. After all, he did not expect every single one of them to fall for his charms.

But then he met Faye Cross. Perhaps it was when she didn't respond to him like other women that Sirius found himself intrigued. Rejecting him was one thing. But going out of her way to insult and scoff at him was more than he could handle. Which is precisely what got him in this deep.

It didn't help that Dumbledore even put them together on missions occasionally. And when Sirius realised that his fascination with this red-haired broad extended beyond the playful, sexually motivated banter, he didn't know how to make her receptive to his feelings.

Sirius Black was at a loss...but not without hope yet. The last time he had seen a woman behave this way was when Lily Evans would storm around Hogwarts proclaiming how insufferable James Potter was.

We all know how that turned out.

So he decided to take matters into his own hands. If she wasn't going to respond to his advances, he'd make her. He knew that she found him somewhat alluring. Her mouth spewed words but her reactions were something else.

From her stiffness when he got too close; how her eyes had trailed down the one time she had walked into Sirius' room to find him in just boxers; and certainly when her breath hitched whenever he leaned too close to whisper. Sirius had an inkling that this wasn't a one-sided attraction war.

But he could never be too sure. Hence, he came up with what he thought was a fool-proof seduction plan.

As he thought of ways on how to make Faye confess, Lupin thought it was important for Sirius to know how stupid this idea was. Lupin knew all too well the potential of this backfiring on his best mate. Especially when Lupin also knew that Faye certainly reciprocated these feelings. But she was just as stubborn as Sirius and would never admit them first.

" _Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Lupin had asked. "And risk getting laughed at? Or worse being vulnerable first? No, thank you. Sirius Black doesn't proclaim his love for women. He makes them do the work," he had said._

" _Yes, you CLEARLY make them do the work. As we sit here with you planning ways to get her to confess. Zero effort on your part," Remus snickered._

ϟ

Sirius tested his plan in bits. One morning he walked into the dining room shirtless, picked up his morning paper and coffee, and sat down across the table from her ever so casually. He sat turning a little right so as to give her a good look at him but still enough to cover himself partially with the newspaper.

He desperately wanted to look up and see her expression. But that would ruin his plan.

But as busy as Sirius was imagining her fluster, he missed her sneaky glances at him. He missed it when her eyes swept over the tattoos. No. Sirius Black was simply daydreaming too much to notice how well his plan was working.

At least until five minutes later when he put the paper down and stopped pretending to read. He saw her biting her lips with a glazed look at him. Sirius grinned.

Faye on the other hand had been having a pleasantly relaxing morning. That is until Sirius decided to ruin it with his God-like sculpted body.

_No! We do not think of him that way. He is a pig._

_If by pig you mean a handsomely delicious Adonis sitting in front of you then yes._

Faye found that near Sirius, her thoughts were in a constant battle between drooling over him and wanting to punch him. She was lost in thought debating her reaction when she was already too late- staring at his tattoos and biting her lower lip. She would _**so**_ like to run her fingers along them, kiss them, stare at them with Sirius on top of her in the middle of some good ol' lovemaki-

"You know my eyes are up here," Sirius said interrupting her thoughts. "I wasn't- I was just," Faye suddenly went red feeling her stomach coil and heat rush down to between her thighs.

"It's fine love. If you want a closer look at the tats, you need only ask. I don't bite you know," he gave her that arrogant smirk which only made her more embarrassed.

_Ok, play it cool. He can't read your mind._

_But he's not blind, he can still see you blush. SOS!_

"Oh fuck off. It's nothing I haven't seen before," she grumbled and got up to leave the dining room. "You sure about that love? How about we put that theory to test?" Sirius got up blocking her path. He didn't directly block her. He merely stood against one side of the entrance, leaning back with his arms crossed while she stood there glaring at him.

"In your dreams Black," she nudged her way past him. She didn't trust herself to touch him to push him away herself. She didn't trust that she wouldn't impulsively grab on to him and not let go. Or embarrassingly run her fingers over him to inspect how firm his muscles really were. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction because she would never hear the end of it.

"In my dreams, we're doing a lot more, love!" Sirius called out behind her as she practically rushed to her room. Merlin knew how embarrassing it would be if Remus had entered the dining room and noticed how turned-on she had been.

You know, werewolf senses and all.

**Today's Score- Sirius wins**

ϟ

He started making himself ever-present in the corridors; in front of the bathroom; in the narrow staircase; taking every chance to try and gauge her reaction. Sirius exited the bathroom one morning after freshening up to go back to his bedroom on the top floor. And who else but Faye, should he chance upon making her way downstairs for breakfast.

"Mornin'," he heard her mumble, still trying to rub sleep from her eyes when she stopped in front of him. "Hello love. Sleep well?" Sirius looked at her as he saw her now blatantly staring at him once again. Quite an early morning delight to wake up to. She nodded without saying anything.

Since she wasn't moving, Sirius took this as an excuse to actually brush himself as close to her as he could to get past her and go upstairs. As she saw him coming closer, she stepped back against the wall to make room for him to go through. He enjoyed every second of it.

Trying to make his way, he lightly gripped her waist to push her aside and he could've sworn she almost moaned. But he couldn't just ask her that. He had no proof. That would mean him admitting to wanting her to moan at his touch. No. He had to overtly elicit these responses from her.

But then Sirius Black had to open his mouth and ruin it.

"Cat got your tongue?" he tutted from the top of the flight. She hadn't said a word since the _Mornin'_.

Coming to her senses Faye started hurling a series of choice words at Sirius about having the decency to put on proper clothes in public spaces and about him being a pig and some also something along the lines of saving his charades for when his lady-friends were around.

"I honestly don't understand how your head hasn't floated off with that inflated ego of yours!" was the last thing he heard before she reached the kitchen and noisily clambered about for breakfast.

"And to think you almost had her," Lupin's voice drew his attention before Sirius went back to his room cursing his big mouth.

**Today's score: Lupin wins**

ϟ

And finally, the icing on top. He tested boundaries. He'd stand next to her to wash his plates after breakfast whenever she got up late and had to make some coffee. The coffee maker was strategically placed next to the sink. This way she'd have to stand next to him. It didn't hurt that he got to see her walk around in what she called pyjamas but was really a tank top and barely concealing sleeping shorts.

He had another idea. One that would've earned him Lupin's look of disdain.

Done washing his plate, he decided to dry it with a cloth and place it back. Faye intently focused on the coffee machine in front of her was ignoring him. She saw Sirius move towards her from the corner of her eyes and turned to give him a _what-are-do-think-you're-doing_ look.

"Don't mind me. This plate goes here," a shirtless Sirius Black stood really close behind her and reached up to put the plate back. Faye closed her eyes and bit her lower lip to keep herself grounded in reality. To stop herself from leaning back into him. And to stop herself from moaning out loudly. He almost had her back that day in the staircase.

And she's sure that had she moaned out loud the other day, he would have really _**had**_ her then. On the staircase. Rough. And in a frenzy. Just how she'd see it in her dreams. She secretly prayed that Sirius couldn't see her expression right now through the back of her head as Mad-Eye Moody could've.

Although her back was to him the whole time, he noticed the hair on the back of her neck stand up. He also saw her tightly clench the empty coffee mug she was holding.

Smirking he reached back down when his crotch accidentally brushed against her. He felt himself stir and almost had a heart attack when a tent started forming in his pants. Thinking this last part deliberate, Faye broke out of her trance. Visibly fuming, she turned and kneed him in the groin without even noticing the growing bulge.

"Pig!" she said as she walked off in anger still reeling from his warmth, coffee and daydreams of Mr. Black forgotten.

Sirius stood there leaning back against the counter remembering how soft and close she had been. He groaned somewhat in pain but mostly turned-on. He had been _this_ close to getting a reaction out of her. Except he ended up as the one with a raging hard-on.

Now he had to go back to his room and take care of this unexpected situation before Lupin saw him trying to hide an awkward boner like a teenager. Sirius was starting to doubt who had the real control here.

 _Maybe Moony had a point_ , he thought.

**Today's Score- Faye wins**


End file.
